Covered in Blood
by Errai
Summary: Jane's father returns as the only suspect in a gruesome murder...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, it is not mine and it never will be so please don't sue me_

* * *

**25 years ago**

"Great show tonight, absolutely great and guess who managed to treble our winnings in my poker game?" Alex Jane rambled on his usual manner, oblivious to his son's withdrawn behavior, "I did, we are in the money my boy."

"That's great Dad... but there's something I gotta tell you," Patrick began nervously as his father rounded on him looking at him curiously, "I don't want to do this anymore... I'm leaving."

"Really?" laughed Alex, "you don't stand a chance without me Patrick, you're really gonna walk out there with no money and the clothes on your back? Are you insane? You don't have even have a high school education!" he laughed harder, "that is hilarious Patrick, well done you made me laugh. So what did you want to tell me?"

"I am leaving Dad, I hate this okay? It's not too bad sometimes but unlike you I actually care, like that girl with cancer-"

"Are you still on about that? Jeez let it go already," interrupted Alex as Patrick grabbed a rucksack off the floor and slung it over his shoulder.

"Goodbye Dad," Patrick said quietly moving towards the door.

"You're actually serious?" exclaimed Alex chasing after him as he left, "you'll come back Patrick! When you're starving and filthy you'll come back y'hear?" he roared as the blond carried on walking, "I don't need you anyway! Go on with you, you ungrateful little brat! Good riddance!"

* * *

**Present Day**

"Sir, wake up!" snapped an angry voice in his ear.

Alex twitched slightly blinking the fuzziness from his blurry vision to see a man's face, someone he didn't recognize. Groaning slightly at the throbbing pain sweeping across his head and hammering the inside of his skull.

"Sir, get up," repeated the stranger who Alex glared groggily at, who the hell was this man to tell him to get up?

"Leave me alone," he growled at the man letting his head fall back down onto the soft pillow, "who the hell are you to tell me to get up anyway?"

"I'm the police," the man said firmly and Alex sat up slowly.

"Look officer I'm sure this is a big misunderstanding," Alex began with a cheesy smile, "I won that money fair and square an-"

"That is not what this is about," interjected the officer, "you're under arrest for murder."

"Murder?" exclaimed Alex, "who the hell do you think I killed anyway?"

"The dead women beside you," said the officer seeming to be losing patience as Alex turned to see a woman beside him swimming in a sea of crimson blood. Shock coursed through him as he saw the blood staining his hands and the red knife beside him.

"Ah!" Alex yelped jumping away from the body suddenly finding himself being cuffed from behind, "wait! Wait! I didn't do it! I didn't kill her! I don't even know that woman! Where am I anyway?" he babbled panicking as he was led away while the officer read him his rights.

"Slam dunk case Jayden, we're on fire," grinned another cop standing by the door.

"Think we need to call the CBI?"

"You're kidding? Please, I can't stand that damn psychic."

"Who cares about that? Just let me go or at least let me get some damn pants on... I'm innocent!" protested Alex.

"Sure you are... We have clothes in the van you can wear, unless you'd rather stay in your boxers," commented the other officer, "you have a name?"

"Alex Jane, look I swear I didn't kill her!" he screamed, "I'm as surprised at this as you, I did not kill her. Or anyone. Ever!"

"Jane?" repeated the second cop scowling, "know any Patrick Jane?"

"Yeah, bloody useless ingrate is my son. Why?"

"Maybe we should call the CBI after all," said the second cop smirking, "should be fun."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the mentalist and I get no money from this_

_Note: The town is completely made up as is the bar and so are the other cops. Also thank you so much for reviewing, I had no idea anybody would actually read this_

* * *

They pulled up in Matharn outside the address they'd been given, it was a pleasant neighbourhood with green lawns and bright white walled houses, aside from the variety of police vehicles parked outside the one taped off with the sickly colored yellow line. The team exited the car as two cops strolled over to them.

"Hello Agent Lisbon, nice to see you and your team again," greeted the elder one, a slightly portly gentleman with a thick black mustache.

"Likewise Officer Davis... So what's the case?" Lisbon responded in a friendly tone and Jane couldn't help but notice the slight triumphant look shared between the cops.

"The Victim, Marlene Chance was reported missing when she didn't show up for work this morning so we came out here to her house and found her dead," answered Davis as he led them inside the victim's bedroom, "she'd been stabbed repeatedly with a knife which we found beside the body."

"Any leads?" questioned Lisbon surveying the bloody mess of the woman.

"Yes actually," cut in the younger cop, Jayden Helm, "found our killer sleeping beside the body, blood on his hands and the knife in his hand."

"Sounds like a slam dunk case," commented Cho deadpan, "unless Jane objects?"

"Seems to good to be true, killer was pretty stupid to just stay there," the blond answered almost scowling at the suppressed smiles of the cops, "something you'd like to add?"

"Well if you'd like to meet the suspect," said Davis leading them back outside to where some other cops were guarding their suspect, Jane felt his eyes bulging in shock as he laid his eyes on the man he had not seen for 25 years.

"You know him Jane?" wondered Cho prodding the suddenly mute psychic.

Jane found himself lost for words as he stared transfixed by his father, of everything he had ever expected, seeing his father again was not one of them. They'd had no contact since he'd left, he hadn't even known he was alive until seeing him standing there in generic garb used for suspects. The rugged face looked older as he stared at him curiously waiting for him to speak but for once, Jane was at a complete loss for words.

"Patrick?" wondered Alex suddenly grinning, "look at you all grown up... and a cop? Of all the things to be I mean a cop? Seriously..."

"Who is he?" demanded Lisbon.

"He's my father," Jane answered quietly.

"Pity we gotta go book him," pointed out Davis.

"Wait! Wait! Whoa my son's a cop you can't just arrest me!" protested Alex panicked again, "Patrick tell 'em to let me go."

"I can't help it if you killed a woman," Jane informed him stubbornly turning to leave, "goodbye."

"I didn't kill anyone! Patrick I swear, you gotta help me!" Alex called frantically after him, "c'mon Pat! Me, a murderer? I swear I'm innocent!"

"Jane he's your Dad," Van Pelt commented, "you have to at least try to help him."

"No."

"If it was any other suspect you'd at least hear them out," pointed out Rigsby.

"I don't want anything to do with him or this case. If anyone needs me I'll be back at the CBI," Jane announced stalking angrily away.

He walked away silently fuming at having to see his father again, he had not expected to nor did he want to see that self serving greedy liar ever again. He called a cab to take him back to Sacramento and tried not to think about the case and his father's claim to innocence, with any other person he'd be sure those protests were genuine but with his Dad... Jane wasn't sure and scolded himself mentally as he found his couch and lay lazily back down wondering when the team would get back, the bullpen was so much quieter without them.

He closed his eyes thoughtfully trying to distract himself, he focused on Red John going over in his mind for the millionth time everything he knew about him. After what felt like an age the team came back, he heard their familiar footsteps finding their way to their desks.

"Is that all you do all day?" wondered his father's voice and he immediately sat up and snapped open his eyes to see him leaning against the wall watching him.

"What are you doing here? What is he doing here?"

"Still a CBI case Jane, whether you like it or not we're investigating this case," Lisbon informed him appearing beside his father, "Cho take Mr Ja-"

"Please call me Alex."

"Take Alex to interrogation 1," Lisbon commanded and Cho went to obey leading the grinning man away, "you can either help with this case or go home. Your choice."

"Fine I'll help," agreed Jane sulkily giving her a dark look.

"Good. Come and help me interview him then," she said heading in the direction of the interrogation rooms with Jane following, taking a deep breath he followed her into the room where his father was sitting lazily at the table.

"Hello again Agent Lisbon, Patrick," Alex greeted them cheerfully as they sat down opposite, "can I go yet?"

"No. You're still the number one suspect in this investigation," Lisbon told him seriously.

"But I didn't kill anyone."

"You still need to answer our questions," Lisbon informed him, "so how do you know Marlene Chance?"

"Who?"

"The women you've been accused of killing," Jane offered.

"I don't know her," scoffed Alex, "never seen her before in my life."

"You were half naked in the same bed together," pointed out Lisbon.

"She's not my type," complained Alex, "I have no idea how I even got there... Last night's a bit of a blur."

"You were drinking?" muttered Jane.

"Well yeah but I only had one drink... then I don't remember anything till waking up beside that dead chick."

"You couldn't think of a better lie?"

"Patrick I'm not lying," said Alex seriously, "I honestly don't remember, I had a drink at a bar and the next thing I'm being woken up by those dumb cops."

"What's the name of the bar?" questioned Lisbon.

"George's tavern. So you believe me right about?"

"It's possible someone spiked your drink and is framing you for murder," Lisbon told him, "know anybody who'd want to do that?"

"Yes, but way to many to list."

"You sound popular."

"I am, have friends in every state."

"And enemies."

"Yes Patrick enemies. Don't you have enemies? Or friends? I see you have a wedding ring so you at least have a wife. Any kids? Did you teach them the tricks of the trade?" Alex questioned excitedly and Jane tried to keep his face impassive while Lisbon simply raised her eyebrow.

"I gotta go run down this bar," Lisbon announced standing to leave.

"Excellent, we can catch up!" exclaimed Alex grinning.

"Actually I gotta go talk to Lisbon," Jane explained darting away after his boss, Lisbon!" he called catching up to her heading back to the bullpen.

"Jane, I think you and your Dad need to have a long talk."

"It's none of your business, okay?"

"He doesn't even know about Red John, or your wife and daughter... Don't you think you need to tell him these things?"

"It's none of your business Lisbon," he repeated firmly, "so why are you so convinced he's innocent?"

"Why are you so convinced he's guilty?"

"Because I know him, he's a crook, a cheat, a con artist-"

"Sounds a lot like you," Lisbon interrupted.

"I'm nothing like him!" Jane protested.

"Hey guys- am I interrupting something?" Van Pelt inquired sweetly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Just tell us what you found," Jane said frowning at Lisbon.

"Well according to Alex's tox screen he was dosed with Rohypnol," Van Pelt explained, "he'd have been unconscious last night and probably doesn't remember anything."

"Consistent with his story," mused Lisbon.

"Doesn't make him innocent," Jane stated stubbornly.

"Good Van Pelt. Look into his recent activity and find a connection between him and our vic, if someone killed someone else then framed someone else for murder odds are they have a reason for it," said Lisbon.

"On it boss," Van Pelt agreed slipping back into the bullpen.

"Rigsby keep looking into Chance, Cho's gonna sit on Alex till we get back. I'm gonna go check out that bar, see if the bartender can confirm Alex's story," Lisbon announced leaving the bullpen.

"I'm coming with you Lisbon," Jane added following her out.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the mentalist and I get no money from this_

_Note: I'm sorry its taken me so long to update but I was performing in the school play all week so I didn't really have time to write but its done now so here's the next chapter. This is set after the season finale so Kristina is gone/dead and as to pairings there is hints of Jane/Lisbon in this chapter. Can I just say thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed this so far: Purple Piggie, black shadow girl, allanon9, Anna, Dr. Kevorkian, Jisbon4ever, Mentalistlover, IntoDarkness, Foxy005, Sabsi13 and Lily Jayne. Hope you like the chapter_

* * *

They drove in silence for awhile each contemplating their own thoughts, Lisbon was driving and Jane was growing bored of the silence, he didn't like sitting in silence with Lisbon, their banter was usually one of the highlights of his day.

"So..." he coughed to try entice her in conversation, "very quiet isn't it?" he commented and Lisbon reached out to turn on the radio which obediently played some old country music.

"There," she muttered.

"You're upset with me aren't you?" he inquired quietly.

"What do you expect with the way you've been acting?" she retorted.

"I know," he sighed miserably, "it's just seeing my Dad again is getting to me."

"What is it with you and your Dad?"

"It's complicated Lisbon and I'm sorry if I was rude to you but... I just don't want to talk about it, or talk with him," Jane offered apologetically, "somethings are best left alone."

"I know but..." Lisbon sighed, "he is your Dad though and he won't be alive forever. I know he's only 62 but still Jane... maybe one day you'll find he's dead and you'll regret you never even tried to make things right."

"Is that what happened with your Dad?" asked Jane curiously.

"My Dad is a whole other matter completely and he's dead anyway so it doesn't mat- we're here."

Jane turned to see `George's Tavern` sitting there beside the road as Lisbon pulled up outside and they got out of the vehicle and strolled inside. It was an old bar, all the decor looked outdated and the jukebox was ancient.

"Can I help you folks?" called the bartender motioning from them to go over to him.

"Yeah, we're with the CBI and we'd like to ask you some questions."

"We're all legal here in George's Tavern and I always ask for proof of age," the bartender told them defensively.

"We're not here about that," Jane informed him as Lisbon pulled out photos of the victim and his father.

"Recognize either of these people?" Lisbon asked showing them to him.

"Yeah course I do, Marly Chance and Alex Jane," offered the bartender, "why?"

"What can you tell us about them?"

"Marly's a nice girl, comes from money but not snooty like her brother Marvin and Alex... blows in every once in awhile," the bartender told them grimacing, "total jerk, cheats at cards then gets drunk and bothers away all my customers and whines about everything, I'm getting old, I've got no money, my son is gone, blah, blah, blah."

"Were either of them here last night?" asked Lisbon curiously.

"Err... Marly wasn't but Alex was, didn't stay long though. I was expecting him too cuz y'know usually I end up calling him a cab at 1 in the morning but he had one drink then said he was feeling dizzy so he paid and left," explained the bartender, "thank heaven for small mercies right?"

"Right," muttered Jane, "was Marly's brother there?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He was acting kinda weird, sat and drank quietly by himself and seemed unusually focused."

"What time did he leave?"

"Not long after Alex actually, 'bout 11 maybe? Why? What is this about?" demanded the bartender becoming more exasperated.

"Marlence Chance was murdered last night," Lisbon told him seriously and his eyes widened in shock, "we think Alex might be being framed for her murder."

"Wow really? Poor Marly her folks'll be devastated," the bartender muttered shaking his head.

"Alex mention any specifics last night? Money troubles, stuff like that?" asked Lisbon.

"When doesn't he have money troubles?" laughed the bartender, "nothing specific though."

Jane figured that was all they'd get out of him before they thanked him and left for the car, he sighed mournfully as he clambered into the car silently cursing his father for getting mixed up in his life again.

"Are we going to talk to Marlene's family?" Jane inquired hopefully already knowing the answer.

"No, her parents are on a flight back from Europe as we speak and we'll need tp get back to the CBI to run down the brother's whereabouts. And talk to your Dad again," Lisbon answered and he groaned inwardly.

* * *

"Hey guys," announced Alex cheerfully as he strolled into the bullpen happily eating a burrito he'd found in the refrigerator, "proved me innocent yet?"

"What are you doing out of interrogation?" demanded Rigsby, "what happened to the man guarding you?"

"I just hypnotized him asleep so I could get sommat to eat, I'm starved," answered Alex leaning back against the wall.

"I'll go check on him," muttered Rigsby stalking past him.

"Is that my lunch?" asked Cho.

"No... unless your name's Chow."

"It's pronounced Cho," he informed him tersely.

"Whoops, sorry," mumbled Alex offering it to him, "you can have it back if you want."

"You've already eaten half of it."

"Don't be so glum Chow," Alex told him seriously resuming eating the burrito as Rigsby returned and stood beside him glaring, "hey tough guy, see he's fine, he'll wake up in a couple hours totally fine. I'm no killer."

"But you are a thief," Cho pointed out.

"And a conman, your record's a mile long," added Van Pelt.

"In my younger days I'll admit I was a bit sloppy but I'm a good guy."

"That's why your son doesn't want to talk to you?" said Cho to which Alex's grin faltered.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know," replied Alex defensively, "one day he just says I'm leaving and goes, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Except scam half the population of America, and steal my lunch."

"Quit complaining Chow, I'll pay you back," Alex told him finishing the burrito and grabbing Rigsby's coffee off the desk, "so what's the deal with Patrick? Why's he a cop?"

"I think that is something you should ask him," Van Pelt informed him nervously to which he scowled slightly.

"That's very cryptic ginger. At least tell me what he did before he worked here."

"He was a TV psychic," Van Pelt muttered quickly and his look of confusion intensified.

"Why the hell would he give up a gig like that to work at a dump like this for buttons?" Alex wondered half to himself genuinely stunned.

"Ask him," repeated Van Pelt.

"Are you drinking my coffee?"

"Not anymore," Alex stated handing him the empty mug.

"So tell us, what was Jane like as a kid?" Van Pelt asked with a hint of curiosity to change the subject.

"Observant," Alex stated as his grin returned, "he noticed so much, it was amazing. That's why I decided he should be a psychic, he already had half the skills needed. And it pays well."

"We're back," announced Lisbon as she and Jane strode into the bullpen, "why is he not in interrogation?"

"They couldn't resist my company," Alex informed her with a smirk, "I never realized how many hot chick cops there actually were."

"Dad!" snapped Jane glaring at him, "come on I'll take you to interrogation," he added leading him away.

"I'm sorry Patrick, is she your girl?" he asked.

"No she is not my girl," Jane replied firmly.

"You shouldn't like people you're not married to, that's why I say marriage is pointless," Alex announced, "better use another interrogation room, fatso's still sleeping."

"Trust you to hypnotize somebody to escape."

"I was bored and hungry."

"Why not leave altogether?" Jane wondered as he found a free interrogation room.

"Because I want to talk to you Pat," Alex told him closing the door behind them, "we have alot of catching up to do by the sounds of things."

"The sound of things?" repeated Jane slowly wondering what the team had told him.

"Yeah, you're married obviously and they say you used to be a TV psychic! Why'd you give up such a great gig? That's the kind of thing we always dreamed of," Alex told him and Jane saw the excitement bubbling in his eyes but he crushed any good feelings he had about his father as he went to get the door, "please Patrick, I don't know why you suddenly hate me and besides I missed you."

Jane stopped as his Dad stood between him and the door looking at him hopefully, "you mean you missed the money? All you care about is money, all you ever cared about is money," Jane snapped suddenly struggling to control his temper, "all you are is a selfish, greedy bastard."

"Patri-"

"And you want to know about my family and my job?" Jane asked him angrily, "I had a wife, a beautiful, amazing wife and the most perfect daughter I could ever have hoped for. I was a semi-celebrity with a popular show and we lived in this huge house with picturesque views of the ocean."

"Then why quit?"

"Because, I mocked a serial killer on national television!" Jane practically yelled at him, "he butchered my family, he cut them open and made them die slowly and painfully as punishment for what I'd done!" Jane stopped and looked at the shocked look on his father's face before adding quietly, "that's why I quit. Because somethings are more important than money and fame."

"Patrick... I-I'm so sorry," mumbled Alex looking genuinely sorrowful, "that's so awful I can't even begin to imagine."

"No you couldn't, because you don't know what its like to actually care about someone else," Jane snapped and forced a calming breath before continuing, "after that I had a mental breakdown, spent the better part of a year in a mental asylum then when I got out I started working here so I can find Red John and kill him, maybe do some good catching killers in the meantime."

Jane looked at his suddenly mute father, the excitement having fled leaving pale tired gray rings looking at him with a mixture of sadness and pity. Jane watched with icy blue eyes as Alex's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he fought for something to say.

"There. Now we're all caught up," Jane told him quietly leaving the room.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
